The Marauders series
by NeonEmotions
Summary: The Marauders one-shots. Just the everyday life of Sirius, Remus, James and Peter. And who ever they mingle with. Some OC's. Hopefully not OOC, but seeing as we don't really know much of how they acted in their school years, I think it's safe to say I've done pretty well :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Guys, if you wanna watch the _best_, and I meant the best, Marauders YouTube series, you _have_ to type in this 'The Marauders episode one Jenxthejinx'. You'll love it, I promise you.

And I'm also thinking of changed my penname. I was thinking something like _NeonEmotions_. NO ONE STEAL MY IDEAS! Please. XD

Oh, and another thing, if you actually liked my profile with all the copy and paste doodads, Ima gonna take them off. And just put _better_ pointless stuff on there. Like links to Jenxthejinx, info about my stories... and random things of my life. And I may even post some ideas for YOU guys to write about. Because sometimes I have all these great story idea, but I can't write a story about them, for many reasons. So you guys could do that. :P

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the Marauders. No one can. Because they're so awesome. :P So I also can't own Harry Potter. No one, again, can own HP.

Well, other than JK of course. XD

"Psst! James!" Sirius whispered urgently whilst he waved his hand.

"What it is?" James asked his brother. Well, they weren't brother's by blood, but by something stronger... Friendship...

They were like this a lot. Keeping secrets between themselves. And I was fine with it. Y'know, if no one got hurt. This didn't happen as often as you would think.

Though that's not really saying much.

"Did you get the stuff?"

Again, I'm still completely fine with it. Now, I just hope no one's going to get hurt. Much.

"Yeah. In my trunk. Go and get it. Phase one is a go."

They actually kept on whispering. Despite the fact that I was right next to the both of them, and I could hear their every word. So I coughed, just to remind James of my presence.

"Oh shit! Uh, hi Remus. I didn't see you there... Um... LILY!"

So off James went, running to the only woman he tried asking out about fifty billion times.

Now that I think about it, Lily's been the _only_ girl James Charlus Potter's ever asked out.

I sighed. Again, I was on my own. Right, sorry. Peter was still here. Hey, don't blame me! He was just so small and pudgy.

"Hey, Wormtail, let's go to the ki-" He wasn't there.

Alright, I concede. I really _was_ on my own. So I walked back up to Gryffindor tower, whipped out _Hogwarts: A History_, and opened my battered book. I loved this copy. It was my first. I've had it since second year. It was a gift from Lily.

After about an hour of reading my book (I kinda finished it fifteen minutes in, so then I started again.), there was a loud bang from somewhere in the castle. _Probably_ the Great Hall. The noise actually _shook_ the castle.

So, naturally, being a Gryffindor prefect, I had to go and check it out. Though, I had a sneaking suspicion that I knew who was behind it all.

And I was right. Smack bang in the middle of the Great all was... Well, words couldn't explain it. But, I'll try.

James and Sirius were hanging upside down from the ceiling. Sirius was looking like he didn't really belong up there with James, as he was in his uniform. Whereas James wasn't. Sirius was also tangled up in some ropes, so he couldn't whip out his wand. Which meant _I_ had to do it.

The Great hall was decorated to look like an all too familiar scene from a muggle movie we had watched over the summer. According to James, _Spiderman_ was Lily's all time favourite movie so we just _had_ to watch it. It wasn't that bad actually.

Slowly, I started remembering the scene. It was the one where Peter Parker was upside down in an alleyway, still in his outfit, and Mary Jane was there. And, true to its scene, the Great Hall was raining.

And if James was Peter Parker (Actually, he fit the role quite well. Messy hair, glasses, the hero type, and also the type that can't do things right and proper. Always getting into trouble.), then it only made sense for Lily Evans to be that redheaded Mary Jane.

Frankly, I didn't think it would world. He's tried _Titanic_ before, and if that didn't work, this definitely wouldn't. And the time before that, he tried _The Notebook_.

So all I could do was stand next to Sirius, get soaking wet, and groan in pity for the poor boy that was probably going to get his knackers kicked. _Again_.

So when Lily grinned a million galleon grin, ran up to James/Peter/Spiderman, and rolled the part of the mask that was cover his mouth away, I almost fainted. _It was going to work!_

The whole room gasped as we watched. Slowly, Lily/Mary Jane kissed him.

And _then_ I fainted.

A/N Right, hope you guys liked that. :P Now, if you don't mind, I'll just keep sitting here, debating whether or not to do a few more stories like this. Like maybe a few attempted ask-outs. And maybe just some really cool pranks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Okay, I've decided to do another one. *Yay*. Oh, and you better have watched The Marauders from Jenxthejinx like I told you. Because there are some remarks that Parle have made up, and you won't know which ones they are unless you've seen it. I swear, they're so good.

**Disclaimer**: It's FanFiction. You do the math.

Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail and I, Moony, were doing what we usually did on a really hot weekend. We were sitting by the Black lake, being our stupid selves. Well, a literal stupid for the others. I just hung out with them. _That_ was stupid.

Anywho, James had again asked Lily out, which didn't work, and we were too tired and hot to do anything but muck around in the water.

Then why aren't you in the water. You ask? Well, you should ask _James_ that. Mr. _I'm so awesome because I'm James Potter_.

That stupid ponce had gotten a rock and threw it at the poor Giant Squid. So now we're not allowed into the lake, or Squiddy will pick one of us up and chuck us to the Whomping Willow. Luckily, Wormtail was a rat, so he didn't get smashed to bits when that happened to him.

So, here we are, bored as hell, and probably hotter than hell. In more than one sense, of course.

"Guys, I have an idea."

We all groaned. "Yes, Prongs?" I knew it was a bad idea to ask. But I had to know. I've always been a curious one. Which is what got me bitten. I was the stupid one that had heard a werewolf growling, and curious me wanted to get a closer look. So, curious, stupid me went out into the Forbidden Forest second year, and was bitten by the notorious Fenrir Greyback. The other, James and Sirius had found me, and helped me. After that, we became friends.

"We're bored, yes? And we're hot. In more than one sense." We all rolled our eyes. Including me, though that had been my thoughts a few minutes ago. "Well, if we can't go into the lake and have a bit of a splash around, I saw, we make our own swimming pool."

That actually didn't sound that bad of an idea.

"But where would the swimming pool be?" asked Peter. Peter was a curious case. He came to us in our third year, when we were learning to be animagus'. We were in the Room of requirement, and Wormtail had been out looking for the kitchens. Which were on the other side of the castle. Somehow, we all became friend. And that was that.

"Don't worry. I've got all that in here." He tapped his large head. "Pads, to the Potter cave."

Sirius got up and groaned. "James, the Gryffindor common room is _not_ the Potter cave."

And that just left Wormtail and I to be bored and hot. We did many things to pass the time. We played who could shut up for the longest, who could talk for the longest, who could go the furthest into the lake without Squiddy coming up to... _greet_ us. We even played truth of dare. Though that went to shambles when Peter dared me to kiss a bird that _appeared_ to be asleep. So, since I was a stupidly brave Gryffindor, I kissed it.

And that bird as _not_ asleep.

So I spent a while in the infirmary as well.

I was released at about lunch time, so I walked down to the Great Hall. Then turned around, because my eyes must have been acting up on me, and walked back to the infirmary to get them looked at.

I was given the all clear, so I went back to the Great Hall. And did a double take.

Turns out my eyes weren't acting up after all.

The Great Hall really _had_ been turned into a swimming pool.

A/N haha, I hope you guys liked this one too :P

So I hope you guys can guess what happened to the bird.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ANOTHER ONE! Yay.

Disclaimer: Look, do I really need to tell you this? I don't own anything except the ideas. All belongs to J K Rowling and some to Parle Productions. No copyright infringement intended.

"Lily."

Lily didn't look up from her book.

"Lily Marie Evans."

Still, Lily Marie Evans didn't look up from her book.

"Lily, will you go out with me? Please and thank you's with chocolate on top?"

"Nope."

Ugh. James was driving me mad. And Lily, probably.

Lily, James, and I were the only ones in the common room. Lily was on the couch reading some sappy muggle romance book. James was sitting on the arm of the couch, pestering Lily, and unknowingly pestering me, and I was sitting in my favourite armchair reading _Hogwarts: A history_.

"L. I. L. Y. M. A. R. I. E. E. V. A. N. S."

"Oh good, you can spell."

James grunted and flung himself backwards dramatically. And he must have forgotten that there was nothing but floor behind him, as he went right off his seat.

And onto the floor. Hard.

Which made Lily and I smirk in satisfaction.

"LILY! WHY WON'T YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" James wailed. He sounded worse than Mrs Norris weeping after we accidently stepped on her tail in the high heels we had borrowed off Lily.

We got three months detention for that.

Stupid cat.

Lily groaned and got up. She made her way up the stairs to her dormitory. "Shut up, Potter."

James got up and made _his_ way over to me.

"Remmy old buddy. Why won't she go out with me?" He pouted.

"Because you're an egotistical, arrogant ponce that won't take 'no' for an answer."

"REMMY! How _could_ you?"

James started sobbing dramatically, and I just rolled my eyes. After a few minutes of this, I whipped out my wand and cast the silencing charm over him.

He continued to silently wail until he realised he wasn't making a sound. He looked to me, and glared.

I just smirked. "Silence is golden."

A/N Okay, so what did you guys think? :P

Oh, and give me ideas. I'd love for you guys to help.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This song was used in The Marauders. Episode one. I love this song, haha. :P

I was feeling very uncomfortable. I mean, wouldn't you if you were dressed up in a white flared one piece suit that looked a bit like Elvis Presley's? All three of us (Peter didn't want to do it. It was a flat out 'no!'.) were wearing similar outfits, though Sirius' was black, and James' was orange. A ghastly colour on him, but he seemed to like it.

We were standing in the trophy room getting our act together. We were about to go into the Great Hall and perform a song called _I believe in a thing called love_ by _The Darkness_. We took all year preparing for this. I had to learn the guitar. James the bass, and Sirius the drums. We were pro's, thanks to a bit of magic.

But I'm still not sure why I agreed to it. Sirius was over the moon the James told us his idea on the train to school. I was hesitant, but still said yes.

And now, we were on.

"Hello HOGWARTS!"

I groaned. James was such an idiot.

"Are you ready to ROCK!" The whole crowd cheered. The Slytherin's sarcastically, but everyone else genuinely.

"Well then. This song is dedicated to a special flower. My Lily Marie Evans."

"_**Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel**_

Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me

I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!

I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
You got me in a spin but everythin' is !

Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me

I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh! Guitar!"

This is where I came in. My wicked guitar solo. Actually, I was starting to get really into this. This was fun!_****_

"Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me

I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!" 

By the end of it, James, Sirius and I were all dancing around our makeshift stage like idiots. And we were enjoying every minute of it.

So were the ladies.

Well, except for one fiery redhead that James had his eye on.

A/N haha, Hoped you likes this one too.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Today, I got pushed around in my lovely car (A blue trolley), and attacked zombies (Random plants, trees, fences, air) with my lovely new shiny weapon (A burnt, and busted frying pan).

I had fun. :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Remus, Remmy old buddy." James jumped on me. This really hurt, seeing as I'm scrawny, and he's a seeker.

And he eats a lot.

"Yes Prongs?" I asked, putting down my book.

"I have an idea." James grinned as he got off my back. How I managed to stay upright, I don't quite know. But luckily I did. "We dress up as girls, and go to the slumber party Lily's organising. "

"Let me get this straight. You want to dress up."

"Yes."

"As girls."

"Yes."

"And go to a slumber party."

"Again, yes."

"As girls."

"Is this going anywhere?"

"Hopefully not."

"Spoil sport" James huffed. "Please!"

"What are the magic words?" I love baiting him like this. Haha, its fun.

"Avada Kadavra?"

I scowled at James. "No, you great ponce. And you know it."

"Seriously? Do I really have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Please and thank you with chocolate on top?"

"Yes, but only if the others agree to it. And I mean _all_ of them. Including Peter." Now I know for sure that we're not going to go through with this. Pater hates getting all dressed up. Dressing up as a girl would make him go ballistic.

"YES! Thank you Remus! Get your costume ready!"

"But you don't know what the other's are going to say yet!" Sadly, he had ran out of the room. So he either didn't hear me, or didn't want to hear me. Probably the last one, as he actually has pretty good hearing. Which is a bad thing. Trust me, it really is. Especially at night, when Peter, Sirius or I are sleeping... with pleasant dreams...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So that's how we ended up inside the 5th year girls dormitory. All the beds were vanished to make more room (Much to James' chagrin) for all the girls, and the pillows that accompanied them. There were a total of 12 girls, including the four of us.

Vickie Turner, 6th year.

Elizabeth Frankard 'Lizza', 7th year

Alice Turner, 5th year

Michelle Prince, no one actually knows what year she's in. We're all too afraid to ask her.

Lily Evans, 5th

Emma Watson (A/N I'm running out of names, haha.), 4th year

Evana Lynch, 7th year

Elizabeth Swan, 6th year

And the four of us.

Sarah Madders, 4th year, Sirius

Patricia Madders, 4th year, Peter

Jemma Madders, 4th year, James

Romilda Madders, 4th year, me. Remus.

As you can see, we were muggle born. Quadruplets.

All was going pretty well. Jam- Sorry. _Jemma_ stuck close to Lily. Surprisingly, she didn't find it creepy at all. Patricia was all shy. And squeaky. So he pretty much acted like himself. And Sarah. Well, best not mention what he was getting up to.

All was going pretty well. Till we played truth or dare, of course.

"Michelle. Truth or dare?" Sirius asked the scary girl. Very reluctantly, if he may add, but Michelle was the only person who hadn't been asked. And Sirius, ever the courteous gentlemen, took it upon himself to ask her.

"Truth." And she just kept looking straight ahead, which was out of a window. A dark, gloomy window. I shuddered and looked away. She was hella creepy.

"Okay. Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"No. But a girl, yes. My old nanny."

We all stared at the gloomy chick. We all thought she was asexual. Sirius just asked her that because he was running out of questions. Most of us slowly inched away, but Michelle didn't seem to notice.

"Romilda, truth or dare?" Michelle turned around and set her cold, icy gaze upon me. And I swear, it felt like something cold, like icy droplets, were dripping down my back, and I shuddered.

"Dare." Stupid Gryffindor bravery. Oh lord. Oh sweet niblets. I was an _idiot_. I mentally facepalmed myself. Dtupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupi-

"I dare you to kiss Lily."

I almost fainted. _Me_? Kiss _Lily_? Nuh-uh. No way. I mean, I'm _gay!_ And James... Dear god. No _way_!

Speaking of James, he stood up to my rescue. Well, technically, he didn't stand up. He just sorta kneeled a tad higher. And I don't think this rescue was really for my benefit, or Lily's, for that matter. "I'll do it. Please, don't inflict the terror on this poor, young man. I, the brave James Potter, will courageously swoop in to save the day, by kissing Lily for him!" And _now_ he stood up. With hus fist in the air, trying to look like a heroic hero. Which, as an effect of his current appearance, didn't quite work out.

And I literally facepalmed this time. The _idiot_.

Lily was the first to react. She got up and ignored the rest of us (Thank Merlin) and rounded on James, screeching like a harpy at him. "James Charlus Potter. How _dare_ you sneak into here and pretend you're a _girl_. AND you dare bring your _friends_ into this? You make me _sick_, Potter. _SICK!_"

And with that, Lily Marie Evans picked James Charlus Potter up by the ear, and threw him out of the 5th year girls dormitories. And then rounded on the three of us. Quickly, I got up and scampered out of her way, as did the others. And it was a big game of "Duck, duck, goose."

Which Lily won. After about five minutes, we were thrown out of the room much like James. Though luckily, she spared us the ear pulling.

"Hey, Remmy, mate. I've got a _great_ idea. Much better than this o-"

"James, shut up."

A/N I NEED REVIEWS!

Review, BIATCHES!

Kisama. Hmph.

Floccinaucinihilipilification.


End file.
